The Burning Truth
by sasukedude
Summary: The Ryuujin of Fire Karaage Kayu finds himself face to face with his past. This is my own original story and it's everything a story should be although these are only excerpts of the conventional plot.


The Burning Truth

"_Almost there_." He thought. Burning with the full intention of capture went Shakaku. Her intense flames became even more ferocious, her sights set on her prey. It's said when Shakaku flares her weilder becomes extravagently enraged. Never had you seen a flame so violent as Shakaku's form. Ablazen must have been her weilder, Shakaku would know best. "You won't escape Karyuu!" Roared the boy as he followed, gaining closer each step he took. His Normal, pale blue eyes turned red which burned with contempt towards his enemy, the reluctant Karyuu whose form was casted ahead.

Out of Nowhere came a blade, a blade as wide as and dense as a plank of wood though not as jagged. The edges, one could tell, were as course as a single panel of broken glass and the hilt was wrapped in what seemed to be a blood soaked, cotton cloth. The could help but pause as the weapon flew his way, landing one foot past his head and two feet abve his body. "Gasp!" he went, crounching as though dodging the fatal blow. The boy's eyes widened greatly, his lips quivering, his body slightly petrified.

"Foolish little brother," There arose such a voice. A Cloak would show from behind a tree, waving in the stormy winds, lightning bolting right behind it. Out from behind walked a shadowed figure, wrapped thoroughly in a drenched, white cloth. He stood about 6 feet tall, his hair, which seemed a darker shade of black, wavered freely in the violent winds of a rauchous storm. The boy named Kayu's form was completely still. His body rested, still in shock of an event that was too close for comfort. The boy's lips stayed frozen though he tried his best to speak though all his words were murmered as his cold, blue lips suffered.

"You want to ask who I am?" Stated the figure as he drew closer. With each step the darkness seemed to cast aside it's form as though to make way for it's king. Albiet the figure's face was hidden in the darkness it embraced, the boy could see the eyes the figured used to stare him down. Within those eyes Kayu saw death, death of another form. Kayu's soul felt as though it had been drained with only a single, brief glare. Shakaku began to die, the rain pummeling her flame right out assisted by the cold, smoltering air. Only Kayu's eyes could shift, he feared his death would come soon and so he learned to admire his Shakaku's sword being the only treasure left to mark his father's legacy.

Kayu collapsed with his arm extended out to Shakaku the fading sword. He pulled his body towards Shakaku using just that arm, pulling harder and harder he would just in an effort to grasp Shakaku once more.

"Father," He repeated, "Father...I made a promise I'd always keep Shakaku with me." The lad furthered his reach to grab the ill-fated sword when down came the enemy's foot, crushing his hand into the moist, pricked soil. Kayu grunted in pain, pulling on his hand as the enemy figure looked down on him.

"You were always weak. Afraid to try and failed at each attepmt. I despise a worthless piece of trash who dares to call himself the_ Ryuuza _of the Flame. You are nothing." The figure declared, his eyes beaming down on Kayu with a devilish stare. Kayu cough as the figure grabbed him by the neck and tossed him back to a tree causing blood to

spew from his mouth. His sight became blurry, unclear as the figure unrobed. Behind the figure flashed yet

another bolt of lightning and this time his face was clear. For a split second, Kayu recognized the face of the Figure revealed by the light. He struggled to keep consciousness as he became short of breath. fatigued the Boy could only whisper as he said, " I-It can't be..."

Kayu's sight completely started to fade as one more bolt of lightning flashed behind the figure revealing himself yet again only this time with a somber grimmace bearing a look of maddness and malice.

"Kaarage------Kyoshin."

To Be continued.


End file.
